


I tak wrócę

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Trwanie [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Prequel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tak wrócę jest prequelem do " I że cię nie opuszczę ".  Dobrze jest zapoznać się z miniaturą gdzieś w połowie czytania tego drugiego, ale śmiało może funkcjonować również jako samodzielny tekst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I tak wrócę

Gdy zamyka się za mną brama aktualnej siedziby Toma, wypuszczam wstrzymywane powietrze. Nie wierzę mu. To po prostu nie mieści mi się w głowie i jeszcze ten śmieszny powód, dla którego zdecydował się puścić mnie wolno po czterech miesiącach więżenia w lochach tego starego dworu. 

Jest zimno; śnieg grubą warstwą przykrył zmarzniętą ziemię, a ja jestem w samej koszulce i cienkich spodniach. Nie ważę się na użycie magii. Nie ufam jej, odkąd stała się niestabilna. Boję się, że pewnego dnia rozsadzi mnie od wewnątrz. 

Rozcieram dłonie, które już zdążyły zrobić się czerwone i robię krok. Mój oddech jest urywany, od dawna nie oddychałem świeżym powietrzem. Chwieję się, jednak szybko udaje mi się opanować. Zerkam przez ramię i widzę go, stojącego w drzwiach swojej posiadłości. Nie spuszcza mnie z oczu. Zaciskam zatem zęby i staram się posuwać naprzód, uważając, by nie poślizgnąć się na lodzie. Wkrótce zniknę. I sam nie wiem, co będę robił. Horkruksy zostały już zniszczone, a ostateczna bitwa wydaje mi się w tej chwili czymś tak odległym, jak gwiazdy na niebie. Nie zrobię tego. 

Kopię kamień i z satysfakcją patrzę, jak odlatuje na kilkanaście stóp. Sam nie wiem, kogo powinienem winić za taki obrót spraw, ale prawdopodobnie to wyłącznie moja wina. Dyrektor i Snape nie wiedzieli jak to zadziała. Nigdy nie chciano mnie słuchać, dlatego nikt nie był świadom, że nasza więź zostanie pogłębiona do tego stopnia, iż nie będę czuł się swobodnie z własną magią. 

Wsuwam dłonie pod pachy, by je jakoś rozgrzać i przyspieszam. Najbliższe miasteczko jest dobry kawał stąd. 

*

_Jestem wyczerpany. Nic nie ma dla mnie sensu. Oczekiwałem, że gdy Voldemort dostanie mnie w swoje ręce, moje życie wkrótce się skończy, a wszystko to poprzedzą godziny tortur. On jednak wydaje się o mnie zapomnieć, a jedyną torturą jest unosząca się w tym ciemnym pomieszczeniu stęchlizna oraz fakt, że od wielu godzin nie miałem niczego w ustach. Nie tego się jednak spodziewałem, nie po to dałem się złapać._

_Trzymam ręce w kieszeni, starając się udawać, iż wcale nie czuję krążącej pod skórą, ciemnej magii. Wystarczy chwila, lekkie muśnięcie jaźni, by nasze umysły stały dla siebie otworem. Wiem, co kierowało dyrektorem, gdy podjął decyzję podania mi tej mikstury i sam byłem zadowolony z tego, co mi zapewniała, gdy poszukiwałem horkruksów i kolejno je niszczyłem. Ta nietykalność, patrzenie na to, jak Voldemort i jego ludzie miotają się, nie mogąc mi zaszkodzić w strachu o życie swojego pana. Nikt mnie nie skrzywdzi, i to, co początkowo wydawało mi się moim sukcesem, szybko okazało się koszmarem. Gdyby ktokolwiek miał świadomość tego, na co pozwala więź, już byłbym martwy. Myślę, że nawet dyrektor wybrałby większe dobro i poświęcił moje życie, bym pociągnął za sobą Voldemorta._

_Nagle unoszę głowę, słysząc dobiegający z daleka szczęk. Kroki._

_― Myślałem o tym. ― Słyszę jego głos, chociaż on sam nie pokazuje mi swojej twarzy. Zbliżam się do krat, macając dłońmi otwory. ― Wiesz, co jest największą ironią? ― W jego głosie słyszę coś dziwnego, nie ma w nim zwyczajowej nienawiści._

_Czuję lekki nacisk na swój umysł, a słowa otaczają mnie, sprawiając, że osuwam się na podłogę. To boli._

_― **Ironia polega na tym**... ― Dyszę, jedną dłonią wciąż przytrzymując się krat, drugą sięgając do mojej pękającej głowy. ― **że twoi wrogowie za wszelką cenę będą chronić twoje życie, podczas gdy przyjaciele zrobią wszystko, by je odebrać**._

_Rozlega się w mojej głowie śmiech, a ja jęczę, na oślep wyciągając ręce. Gdyby się zbliżył, mógłbym go pochwycić. Zrobić coś, cokolwiek. Dziennik ciąży mi w kieszeni._

_― Chyba, że twój kochany Dumbledore przed śmiercią nie wyjawił twojego sekretu, jak myślisz?_

_Zaciskam wargi._

_― No, Harry._

_Kroki. Zbliża się, a ja wytężam wzrok, starając się przezwyciężyć ten bolesny nacisk na moje skronie, by usunąć sprzed oczu czerwone plamy. Musi być już blisko. Nagle czuję muśnięcie na dłoni i chociaż tak gwałtowny ruch sprawia, że kręci mi się w głowie, łapię Voldemorta za nadgarstek. Drugą ręką sięgam po jego dziennik i podaję mu go. Łapie przynętę i szarpnięciem wyrywa mi go z rąk. Szepczę zaklęcia wiążące._

_― Co...ty? ― słyszę chrapliwy szept i mimowolnie uśmiecham się, nie zważając na ból. Będzie go tylko więcej._

_― Pozwalam ci się poznać, Tom. ― Udaje mi się wychrypieć i już tylko pozostaje mi otworzyć na niego umysł. Ja przez miesiąc oglądałem jego wspomnienia, nie mogąc się uwolnić od tego bólu. Ilekroć musiałem rzucić zaklęcie ukrywające podczas poszukiwania horkruksów, kończyłem, wijąc się po ziemi z jego imieniem na ustach._

_― Nie odważysz się ― Voldemort patrzy na mnie z góry, jednak widzę, że zachowuje dystans, niepewny co znaczy dziennik w jego dłoni. Wykrzywiam opuchnięte wargi w złośliwym uśmiechu i resztkami sił sam łapię jego dziennik, równocześnie otwierając połączenie między naszymi umysłami. I krzyczę._

_Kiedy przed oczami staje mi ponury pokój i rzucony na łóżko chłopiec, dociera do mnie, że połączenie jest obustronne, a ja nie jestem w stanie go przerwać._

_Osuwam się w wypełnioną cierpieniem ciemność._

Zrywam się z łóżka, a moje serce łomocze tak bardzo, że aż dudni mi w uszach. Czuję tępy ból w skroni, jak zawsze, gdy we śnie wracają wspomnienia życia Toma. Przygryzam wargę, wdychając powietrze nosem. Nagle uświadamiam sobie coś, co przeczy temu, co powiedział mi przed wyjściem. 

Nie było możliwości, by wspomnienia powróciły, jeżeli któryś z nas by nie spał; tylko w ten sposób udało nam się dotychczas przetrwać i nie oszaleć. 

_Więc nie ma żadnego świątecznego rajdu_ ― dociera do mnie. Tylko dlaczego by kłamał? Marszczę czoło, sięgając po rzucone na krzesło ubrania. Unoszę je do twarzy i zaciągam się. Mimo mrozu, wciąż czuję zapach, którymi przeszły. Czuję _go_. 

Odsuwam od siebie ubrania jak oparzony, będąc na skraju. Nie chcę jednak używać magii, nie teraz. 

Wzdycham. Doprawdy irytujące jest to, że akurat ten jeden aspekt nie działa w obie strony. To by dopiero było coś. Ostatni raz myślę o tym, co mam zamiar zrobić. Nie jestem pewien, czy to szaleństwo… Nie, jestem pewien, że tak właśnie jest. Mimo wszystko jednak nikt i tak się nie dowie, że zrobiłem coś takiego. Jestem pewien, że Dumbledore przewraca się w grobie, widząc, jak bardzo zmieniło się moje postrzeganie mojego _śmiertelnego wroga_ , po tym, jak oglądałem jego wspomnienia, a ostatecznie umocniło, kiedy stworzyłem tak silne połączenie między naszymi umysłami, że pozwoliło wyrwać nam się dopiero, gdy nie było już co oglądać. Chociaż bardziej adekwatne zapewne byłoby stwierdzenie, że połączenie po prostu wygasło, pozostawiając nas nieprzytomnymi na kilka godzin. 

Jak dziś pamiętam tę nagłą, odczuwalną zmianę w naszych stosunkach. Nie potrafił dłużej tak dobrze grać, nie mógł znieść myśli, że ktoś zna go równie dobrze, co on sam. I vice versa. O połowie tego, co zobaczył przez stworzone przeze mnie połączenie, nie wiedzieli nawet moi najbliżsi. Świadomość, że Voldemort poznał wszystkie moje słabości, moje chwile zawahania oraz pragnienia, których sam się wstydziłem… Wówczas zmieniło się nasze wzajemne postrzeganie. Wierzę, że już wcześniej wiedział, iż nie jestem tak jasny, jak wszyscy chcieli, bym był. Jednak od tej chwili to stało się niezaprzeczalną prawdą. To związało nas ze sobą bardziej, niż mogła to zrobić jakakolwiek więź, eliksir czy zaklęcie. Od tej pory… To żałosne i mam tego świadomość. Być może to tylko iluzja, w którą chcę wierzyć i chociaż wiem, że na to jest już za późno… nie potrafię go zabić. Chciałbym go uratować. I to mnie wykańcza. Z jednej strony poczucie obowiązku, a z drugiej bestia, którą ja sam zacząłem postrzegać jako zranione zwierzę. 

Przełykając ciężko, przełamuję się i zakładam ubrania. Wiele razy analizowałem to, co wydarzyło się na przestrzeni ostatnich miesięcy, jednak ilekroć to robię, docieram do blokady moich własnych obaw i wstydu. 

*

Wychodzę przez nikogo nie zatrzymywany. Na moje szczęście to mugolska wioska. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczony, iż Śmierciożercy do tego czasu jeszcze jej nie zniszczyli, chociaż… Nie, to głupie, Szybko odsuwam od siebie tę myśl. 

Pocieram oczy, czując podmuch lodowatego powietrza. Nie jestem pewien, czy to, co chcę zrobić, nie jest czystym szaleństwem. Jestem pewien, że Severus, jeśli by się o tym dowiedział, nigdy by mi nie wybaczył. 

Patrzę na niebo; dopiero świta, więc jeśli się pospieszę, zdążę przed zmierzchem. Mimo zimna uśmiecham się, a gorąco dające mi energię na to, bym zrobił pierwszy krok, rozlewa się po moim ciele. Jestem przekonany, że moje oczy błyszczą jak w gorączce i może gdyby to była prawda, powrót nie byłby tak szaloną rzeczą. Mimo wszystko nie mam wyrzutów sumienia, w taki sposób zdradzając zaufanie pokładane we mnie przez wszystkich czarodziejów. Nigdy się na to nie pisałem, a teraz, kiedy jesteśmy połączeni, gdy go zabiję, więź pociągnie mnie za nim. 

*

Jest mroźniej niż wczoraj. Godzinę temu poddałem się i sięgnąłem po _naszą_ magię, tak że teraz krąży zaraz pod moją skórą, powstrzymując utratę ciepła, bym przypadkiem czegoś sobie nie odmroził, nim dotrę do dworu. 

Jakim cudem później stanę naprzeciw niego i spróbuję odebrać mu życie, skoro planuję teraz spędzić z nim święta? I to z jakiego powodu? Bo mnie okłamał i tak naprawdę nie organizuje żadnego krwawego rajdu. Oczywiście mam już w głowie milion różnych scenariuszy, co jest tego powodem. Do tej pory, odkąd się odrodził, każdego roku w Wigilię, w ramach świętowania, jego Śmierciożercy mordowali przynajmniej jedną mugolską wioskę. Teraz jednak… To głupie. Może planują coś wielkiego na jutro. Albo na Nowy Rok. Może zrobią sobie maraton. Nieważne. 

Przyspieszam kroku. 

*

Kiedy stoję przed bramą, mam ostatnią szansę, by się wycofać. Nie chcę tego. Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy wciąż będę tu _mile_ widziany. Dlatego też znoszę blokady, które bez ustanku mam wzniesione wokół swojego umysłu, by mieć poczucie chociaż cienia prywatności, chociaż wiem, że jeśli Tom chciałby, mógłby sięgnąć do mnie przez nasze połączenie.

Sapię, kiedy docierają do mnie uczucia, których zdecydowanie się nie spodziewałem. Jednocześnie czuję, jak Tom odpycha mnie, chcąc chronić te emocje za wszelką cenę. To nie ma sensu. To nie ma żadnego, cholernego sensu. Tom zawsze czuje złość, nienawiść, radość. A to, co jest w nim teraz, to po prostu pustka. 

_Wpuść mnie_

*

Trzyma mnie przed swoją bramą przez kilka minut, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, że tyle to trwa. Zaczynam się niecierpliwić, decydując, że popełniam błąd. To głupie, a jeśli będę brnął w to dalej? Sam proszę się o zranienie i myśl o tym sprawia, że drżę. I chociaż wstyd mi to przyznać, nie jestem pewien, jakie jest jego źródło. 

Nagle, szybciej niż słyszę dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, wyczuwam jego magię. Zalewa mnie fala ulgi w momencie, w którym go dostrzegam. To straszne, co poświęcił, by stworzyć swoje horkruksy. Straszne, że był w stanie zatracić swoje człowieczeństwo, które, jak mawia, jest słabością każdego z nas. Chociaż w tej chwili pragnę myśleć w to, że kłamał, że jest w nim coś jeszcze… Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć jego intensywne spojrzenie i to coś, co niewypowiedziane unosi się między nami. 

Zbliża się do kraty, powoli, boso. Oddycham głęboko, czując wirującą wokół mnie magię. Znowu staje mi przed oczami tamta cela i noc, kiedy rozpocząłem nasze małe piekło. Jestem pewien, że myśli o tym samym. W końcu dzieliliśmy te wspomnienia ponownie tej nocy. Znowu wszystko odżyło i lubię myśleć, iż to może stanowi ostateczny bodziec, który mnie tu doprowadził. 

Stoi przede mną. Nieruchomy. Potężny. 

― Zapomniałeś czegoś? 

Znowu to samo. Jakby przemawiał robot. Nie jestem w stanie jednak w jakikolwiek sposób go prowokować, nie potrafię się poruszyć. Zamiast tego ostatecznie się upokarzam. Odwracam wzrok, bojąc się tego, co mogę dostrzec na jego bladej twarzy, kiedy zrozumie, o czym mówię. 

― Wpuść mnie, proszę. 

Kiedy ostatnia głoska opuszcza moje usta, zamykam oczy. Wbrew wszelkiej logice oczekuję czegoś… może nawet klątwy. Śmiechu, poniżenia. Czegokolwiek. Zamiast tego Tom łapie mnie za brodę, przekładając dłoń między prętami i zmusza mnie, bym na niego spojrzał. Stoję z opuszczonymi bezradnie rękoma. Moja magia ucieka wgłąb mnie i znowu czuję dojmujący chłód. 

― Otwórz oczy, _Harry_. 

Przez chwilę jeszcze zaciskam powieki, ale wówczas przesuwa swoje długie, kościste palce w górę po mojej twarzy, aż dociera do oczu i delikatnie naciska na powieki. 

― Po co wróciłeś? 

Zamykam się na niego po czym otwieram oczy. W pierwszej chwili jego palce wciąż ograniczają mój widok, ale nie poruszam się, ani nie robię nic innego, co mogłoby sprawić, by się wycofał. 

― Wpuść mnie. 

― Po co? ― pyta jeszcze raz, a ja wciągam powietrze nosem. Znowu ta woń, jak na moich ubraniach. Jestem w dobrym miejscu. 

― Nie chciałem zostać sam na święta. 

Nie odpowiada, tylko wciąż na mnie patrzy. Jego oczy są niezwykłe, źrenica nie ma tak regularnego kształtu jak każdego innego człowieka, jej brzegi są bardziej poszarpane, a ona sama wydaje się rozmywać w szkarłacie jego tęczówek. 

Są niebezpieczne, jak on sam, ale równocześnie magnetyzują, przyciągają. Wabią. Mamią mnie, a ja im na to pozwalam. 

Tom nie odpowiada, ale jego dłoń znika i po chwili brama staje przede mną otworem. Stoję, niepewny następnego ruchu. Wiem, że nie uderzyłby mnie, na pewno nie tutaj, ale przed oczami już staje mi obraz ciosu między łopatki, który sprowadziłby mnie na zamarzniętą ziemię. Co zrobiłby później? Czy doprowadziłby mnie do stanu, kiedy barwiłbym śnieg pode mną krwią?

Robię krok naprzód, potem kolejny. Brama szczęka, gdy ją zamyka, a szaty szeleszczą przy każdym jego kroku. Wkrótce jest już obok mnie, blisko, może zbyt blisko. Mam wrażenie, że ilekroć się o mnie ociera, zostawia na mnie swój zapach; przypominam sobie, kiedy kilka godzin temu chciałem usunąć tę woń ze swoich ubrań. Teraz jednak w niemym przyzwoleniu idę tak, by z każdym krokiem znajdować się coraz bliżej niego. Jestem pewien, że nie umyka to jego uwadze. Nie próbuje jednak sięgnąć przez naszą więź, a kiedy patrzę na niego ukradkiem, dostrzegam na jego twarzy zainteresowanie. Więc czeka, niczym drapieżnik obserwujący swoją ofiarę przed atakiem. 

Wchodzę do środka i zamieram. Tak naprawdę większość czasu spędzałem w swojej celi i poza długą, krętą drogą do niej, nie potrafię się poruszać po tym budynku. Zresztą, nie mam pojęcia, gdzie będzie chciał mnie zabrać, co ze mną zrobić. 

Stoję z opuszczonymi rękami, dając mu do zrozumienia, że czekam na jego decyzję. Chciałbym oszukiwać się, że tego nie przemyślałem, ale jestem świadom tego, że przychodząc tu, zdaję się na jego łaskę. Tak, jak zrobiłem to wówczas, gdy dałem się złapać Śmierciożercom. Tylko tym razem jest inaczej i on też to czuje. Dlatego patrzy na mnie, jakby ważąc słowa, które mają zaraz opuścić jego usta. Ktoś powiedziałby, że jest przerażający. Ja nie potrafię dłużej patrzeć na niego i nie zauważać niczego więcej. Dawno przestałem się wzdrygać pod jego dotykiem. To nie jest normalne. Ale jest moje. 

On sam przystaje i patrzy na mnie. Z jednej strony mam ochotę ukryć się przed tym uważnym spojrzeniem, z drugiej jednak czuję, że mógłbym się całkowicie teraz przed nim odsłonić. Rozpadłbym się pod tym intensywnym spojrzeniem, a on stałby i patrzył. 

― Zaskoczyłeś mnie dzisiaj. 

W pierwszej chwili nie odpowiadam. Właściwie dopiero, gdy do mnie podchodzi, dociera do mnie, że coś mówił. Mrugam, skupiając na nim wzrok. 

― Nie planowałem tego ― odpowiadam. Oprócz nas, nie ma tu nikogo. Mogę to wyczuć. Nie ma nawet więźniów. Nie ma skrzatów, nie ma sług. _Tylko my dwaj_.

― Wiem o tym. 

Coś dziwnego jest w jego głosie, jednak na tyle nieuchwytnego, że nie udaje mi się zinterpretować tej nieznanej mi nuty. Jego wzrok spoczywa na mojej bliźnie i to sprawia, że tracę pewność siebie, z którą tu przyszedłem. A przynajmniej udawałem. To blizna zawsze przypomina mi o całym koszmarze _naszego_ życia. Dzięki niej również jestem świadom tego, że również jestem mordercą. Za jej sprawą w mojej głowie rozlegają się wrzaski ginących pod moją różdżką Śmierciożerców. To ona wywołuje nocami koszmary, w których odbieram _mu_ życie. A potem się zabijam. 

Przełykam. 

To nie jest czas, chociaż może i jest. Może właśnie teraz powinno do mnie dotrzeć, że nie mam mocy, że nie zbawię świata, a zło jest potężne. Zamiast tego jednak tylko wzdycham, modląc się, by w końcu jakoś zareagował, by sprowadził moje żałosne istnienie do parteru. _By dał mi to, czego potrzebuję, by móc przeżyć kolejny dzień ze świadomością tych wszystkich śmierci_. 

Przestępuję z nogi na nogę, po czym odgarniam włosy z czoła, tak, żeby, niby przypadkiem, ukryć pod nimi moją bliznę. On jednak zdaje się potrzebować ją widzieć, bo już po chwili znowu trzyma mnie za brodę w zaborczym geście. Palcem wskazującym drugiej dłoni obrysowuje moją bliznę w imitacji pieszczoty. Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że drżę. Ból jest niemal niezauważalny. Jest tak odkąd wypiłem eliksir, który wzmocnił naszą więź. Jego dotyk jest raczej drażniący, chociaż to też nie jest tak naprawdę właściwe słowo. Wiem po prostu, że powinien zniknąć jak najszybciej, równocześnie nie chcąc, by się skończył. To chore. I wciąż takie pozostanie, nawet jeśli będę powtarzał to sobie co chwilę, licząc na to, że ktoś zaprzeczy. 

― Tom… ― mówię, chcąc jak najszybciej z tym skończyć. Adrenalina tak szybko krąży w moich żyłach, że nie czuję zimna, jednak ta sytuacja robi się coraz bardziej niezręczna. 

― Ile razy mówiłem ci, że chcę na nią patrzeć? ― Przesuwa po niej palcem, po czym puszcza mnie tak gwałtownie, że mrugam zdziwiony nagłą odległością, w której się znalazł. ― Jest dziełem naszej magii. Nie zapominaj o tym ― kończy ostro. 

― Będziemy tak tu stać? ― pytam i czuję rosnącą we mnie złość. Gdzieś na obrzeżach umysłu dociera do mnie, że nie mam powodów, by być złym i to najpewniej przejmowane przeze mnie emocje Toma, jednak zamiast posłuchać głosu rozsądku, dodaję poirytowany: ― Błędem było tu wracać!

Powiedziałbym, że obaj jesteśmy równie zaskoczeni. Nie opuszcza mnie wrażenie, że dla Toma zawsze będę po prostu ciekawym obiektem. Chociaż w takim razie powinien zorientować się, iż się popsułem, bo nie potrafię dłużej grać tak, jak mi zagra. Tak, jak zrobiłby to każdy. 

― Późno dochodzisz do tego wniosku. ― Jego spojrzenie wciąż jest płomienne, a jego magia ciągle wiruje wokół mnie, sprawiając, że nie mogę wyciszyć umysłu. Podejrzewam, że może mnie wyrzucić. Niepotrzebnie tutaj przyszedłem. Jednak wbrew temu, co myślę, on wykrzywia swoje wargi w imitacji uśmiechu, po czym pochyla nieznacznie głowę, wskazując dłonią przed siebie. ― Nie musisz udawać, Harry. 

Jednak nie odpowiadam, ani tym bardziej się nie poruszam, co zapewne wyprowadziłoby go z równowagi, gdyby nie fakt, że długimi miesiącami prowokowałem go i z czasem coraz lepiej zaczął mnie analizować i dochodzić do właściwych wniosków odnośnie mojego zachowania. W takich chwilach jak ta żałuję. 

― Jak chcesz ― mówi w końcu, ruszając tak dobrze znaną mi drogą. Czyli znowu chce mnie zamknąć w mojej celi. Nie wiem, co jest tego powodem, ale jeśli właśnie w ten sposób mam spędzić tegoroczną wigilię, to jestem skłonny przystać na tę _sugestię_. 

Krzywię się. 

Nigdy mnie nie złamał, był tego naprawdę bliski, ale ja nie mam więcej siły na walkę. Walka z Tomem, walka z Voldemortem to coś więcej, niż podobna sytuacja z kimkolwiek innym. Ludzie są zbyt słabi, zbyt podatni na moją magię, na to, kim jestem, by byli dla mnie poważnym zagrożeniem. Taki jest tylko Tom. Walka z nim jest piękna, ale śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. 

Dlatego idę za nim. 

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem jesteśmy coraz bliżej, a on nawet na mnie nie patrzy. Im dalej idziemy w dół, tym głośniejsze stają się głosy w mojej głowie, echo wspomnień, które mieszają się ze sobą. Nie są tylko moje. 

_Trzask zamykanych drzwi, jęk sprężyn, głuche uderzenie i odgłos szamotaniny._ Zaciskam oczy, robiąc kolejny krok, a zdławiony płacz zalewa mój umysł. Muszę się wydostać z tej pułapki, krzyki narastają, jęki i łkanie są wszędzie. _Dziwadło!_ Potrzebuję stąd wyjść. _Nauczę cię, nauczę…_ Chwytam się czegoś, by zdołać się wydostać z tej studni bez dna mojego własnego umysłu… _Zabij ich wszystkich. Jeśli gdzieś tam jesteś, nie pozwól im żyć._ do której spycham to, czego nie chcę odtwarzać ciągle i ciągle. _Tom Riddle nigdy nie krzyczy. Nawet, kiedy ból go rozdziera._ Ta myśl wyrywa mnie niechcianym wspomnieniom. Nagle wpadam na kogoś i otwieram oczy. 

Już wiem, co pozwoliło mi wyjść. 

― Harry…

Tym razem odczucie musiało być na tyle silne, bym podświadomie przywołał jego magię przez nasze połączenie. Tak, jak robiłem to niejednokrotnie, gdy wspomnienia przychodziły na jawie. Nigdy tego nie komentował, jednak wiedziałem, że jest tego świadomy. Niejednokrotnie sam byłem dla niego pewnego rodzaju kotwicą przed tym szaleństwem. 

Czuję uścisk na lewym nadgarstku i nagle zostaję pociągnięty w lewo. Z zaskoczeniem zauważam, że weszliśmy w jeden z ukrytych w tej posiadłości korytarzy. Więc jednak nie idziemy do celi. Daję się mu prowadzić, podczas gdy on gładzi palcem miejsce na moim nadgarstku, gdzie wyczuwalny jest puls. Mimowolnie spinam się, a puls zapewne staje się lepiej wyczuwalny, bo jego palec zamiera. A może dzieje się tak po prostu dlatego, że nagle otwiera boczne drzwi i wciąga mnie za sobą do nieznanego mi pomieszczenia. 

Zamyka za mną drzwi, jednak wciąż nie puszcza. Rozglądam się. 

― To jeden z okrytych już legendą pokoi tortur? 

Jego mina na tę sugestię jest całkiem satysfakcjonująca. Potrzebowałem widzieć malujące się na niej emocje, na które pozwala sobie w mojej obecności. 

― To moja sypialnia. 

Ach. Teraz to dostrzegam. Jednocześnie uderza mnie świadomość, jak zawsze blisko był przez te miesiące. Niemal tuż obok. Momentalnie zastanawiam się nad czymś jeszcze. Czy to z mojego powodu, czy w ramach perwersyjnej przyjemności, którą czerpie z słuchania jęków i wrzasków swoich więźniów. 

Patrzę mu prosto w oczy.

Nagle jestem bardzo zmęczony i pozwalam sobie na ukazanie tego na mojej twarzy. Dostrzega tę zmianę momentalnie, czuję to. 

Już nie wiem czego właściwie chcę. To trudne. 

Może powinienem spróbować obrócić to wszystko w żart? Kiedyś działało. Pozwalało mi się wycofać ze wszystkich niezręcznych sytuacji, do których sam doprowadzałem, goniąc za jakimś szaleństwem. 

Jednak im dłużej żaden z nas się nie porusza, a to wszystko staje się coraz bardziej nieznośne, wiem, że moje szanse na to, by nie zatracić tu siebie, są znikome. Dlatego rozpadam się, wystawiając na zranienie bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek. 

Unoszę wolną rękę i, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, kieruję w jego stronę. Jestem szaleńcem. Przez więź całkowicie postradałem zmysły. A może to moja wina. Nie szukam odpowiedzi. Nie w tej chwili. Nie, kiedy on mnie obserwuje tak jak teraz. Może to coś zmieni, może będzie mi tylko trudniej, a może nie. 

Uciekam wzrokiem. 

Dotykam jego policzka. Jest zimny, lodowaty niczym marmur. W pierwszej chwili nie czuję nic. Zupełnie, jakbym dotykał pomnika. Czegoś obcego, nieludzkiego. Jednak po chwili robi coś, przez co mięśnie pod moimi palcami się poruszają.

Nie wiedzieć kiedy uścisk z mojego nadgarstka znika. Patrzę na Toma zaskoczony, a w zasięgu mojego wzroku pojawia się jego trupioblada dłoń i zdejmuje mi okulary. Nie widzę najgorzej, jednak nie mogę skupić wzroku, nie widzę detali jego twarzy. Wypuszczam drżący oddech i robię krok naprzód, tak, że niemal stykamy się ze sobą. 

― Wesołych świąt, Tom ― mówię i pochylam się. 

Uczucie jest… dziwne. Inaczej nie potrafię tego opisać. Tom wydaje się równie zaskoczony, co ja, bo w pierwszej chwili żaden z nas się nie porusza. Słyszę jakiś stukot i dociera do mnie, że to prawdopodobnie moje okulary. Jestem jednak zbyt zajęty myśleniem o tym, co teraz. Nie jestem pewien, ale możliwe, że drży mi ręka, kiedy przesuwam dłoń na tył jego głowy. To szalone. 

Przypominam sobie pocałunek z Cho. Przypominam sobie te wszystkie marzenia senne o całowaniu Severusa. Ale to jest Tom. I nie zamieniłbym tego. 

Uświadomienie sobie tego sprawia, że w końcu zdobywam się na poruszenie ustami. To jakby przebudza go z jakiegoś snu. Odpowiada. Po chwili czuję jak jego palce wplatają się w moje włosy. Ostro zakończone paznokcie drażnią wrażliwą skórę. 

Jego usta są zimne, jak cały on, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że mnie rozpala. Wczepiam się jedną dłonią w jego szatę. Zaczyna brakować mi tchu, bo gdzieś w tym wszystkim wstrzymałem oddech. Przerywam ten… ten pocałunek. Opieram się czołem o jego. I oddycham ciężko. Boję się otworzyć oczy. Boję się tego, co mógłbym zobaczyć. 

― Boisz się mnie? ― Jakby próbował skończyć moje rozszalałe myśli. Kręcę głową, co posyła śmieszne drżenie w dół mojego ciała. 

― Nie, Tom. Boję się tylko siebie. 

Początkowo milczy. Czuję jego oddech i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, w przeciwieństwie do całego niego, on nie jest lodowaty. To daje mi poczucie, że jest ludzki. Jest bardziej ludzki, niż mi się dotychczas wydawało. 

― To dlaczego nie chcesz na mnie spojrzeć? 

Ściska mnie w sercu. To nieprawda. To wcale nie o to chodzi. Po prostu… to wszystko nie ma sensu.

Jest mordercą. Ja też. Za dzień, rok, kiedyś, staniemy naprzeciw siebie z zamiarem zabicia tego drugiego. Nigdy nic nie będzie takie samo. Nigdy nie było takie, jak powinno. Jeżeli wkrótce zginę, jeżeli zabiorę go ze sobą, to będzie w porządku. Wszechświat powinien się już o nas upomnieć. 

Ale ten wieczór jest mój. 

Otwieram oczy i jedyne co widzę, to jego płonące czerwienią oczy. Odsuwa się ode mnie, widzę nieco wyraźniej. Wymyka się moim dłoniom. 

― Okulary, ja…

― Nie wygłupiaj się, Harry. ― Jego głos mnie osacza, gdy zaczyna się przemieszczać. ― Przyszedłeś tu, chociaż nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobiłeś. 

― Gdzie są Śmierciożercy, Tom? 

Jestem pewien, że zaciska wargi. 

― Mógłbym cię teraz zniszczyć. Jesteś tak uroczo podatny. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego, Harry.

― To zniszcz. ― Serce mi wali, bo wiem, że ma rację. Wiem, do czego jest zdolny. To Czarny Pan. Mroczny Lord, który nie waha się miażdżyć całych wiosek. ― Ale to również Tom Riddle… ― szepczę już na głos. Syczy z wściekłości i czuję kąsającą moc jego magii. ― A Tom Riddle nigdy nie krzyczy. Nawet, kiedy ból go rozdziera ― kończę. 

Popycha mnie. Uderza mnie płasko w pierś. 

― Jeżeli ktoś się dowie… Powinienem cię zabić. Powinienem cię zamknąć i nigdy nie wypuścić. 

― Ale to nigdy nie będzie to, czego byś chciał, Tom ― syczę, napierając na jego dłonie. On się nie cofnie, więc po chwili znowu stoimy tak, że niemal się stykamy ciałami. ― Dlaczego dałeś mi żyć przez te wszystkie lata, co, Tom? Powiem ci dlaczego. Bo potrzebujesz czuć. Potrzebujesz tego, co daje ci ściganie mnie. Dlatego mnie wypuściłeś. Dlatego tak bardzo nakręca cię ta więź, a równocześnie jej nienawidzisz. Bo gra stała się trudniejsza, bardziej emocjonująca, bardziej _emocjonalna_ … ― Teraz to ja go popycham. ― Obudziłem w tobie twoje koszmary. ― Cofa się. Nareszcie się cofa. ― Obudziłem emocje, których nigdy nie chciałeś poczuć. ― To tak, jakby odginał przede mną kark. ― _Jestem dla ciebie wyzwaniem, Tom_ ― syczę w wężomowie i udaje mi się jeszcze zarejestrować moment, w którym jego plecy uderzają o ścianę, jednak w następnej chwili to ja jestem do niej przyciskany. Moja głowa eksploduje bólem, gdy zderza się z kamienną ścianą, a w ustach czuję metaliczny posmak krwi. 

Zamieram.

Nie muszę widzieć. Czuję go nad sobą. Czuję, jego gorący oddech na twarzy. Zbliża się do mnie, a ja mogę tylko czekać. Po chwili mnie dotyka. Zlizuje krew z mojej wargi. Drżę. Zaciąga się, syci. Tak, jak syci się strachem swoich ofiar. Jak syci się śmiercią. 

Jeżeli dotychczas znajdowałem siłę na to, by udawać, że mam w tym wszystkim chociaż namiastkę kontroli, skończyła się. Mam wrażenie, że jego ręce są wszędzie. Osacza mnie. Chcę jego ust, ale zamiast tego słyszę odgłos rozrywanego materiału i chłód na mojej piersi. Dotyka mnie. Wodzi dłonią po mojej klatce piersiowej, jakby niepewny, gdzie wpierw powinien zaatakować. Cały czas ma utkwiony we mnie wzrok. Nawet, kiedy swoim ostrym paznokciem rozcina skórę na mojej piersi zaraz obok sutka. Krótkie ukłucie bólu zostaje zepchnięte gdzieś w tył mojej świadomości, kiedy jego palce zaciskają się na moim nadgarstku. Unosi moją rękę a ja czuję się jak szmaciana lalka. Wciąż przytrzymując mój nadgarstek, przesuwa dłoń po nacięciu, po czym unosi do ust. Zlizuje ją. 

Rozumiem czego chce. Szarpnięciem wyrywam dłoń, a on mi na to pozwala. W końcu odwracam od niego wzrok i sam kieruję dłoń do mojej piersi. Przesuwam palcem po wciąż krwawiącym rozcięciu, gdzieś przez myśl przechodzi mi, że przecież nie powinno tak długo krwawić. Unoszę dłoń mniej więcej w kierunku jego ust, a kiedy jest już blisko, łapie ją, naprowadzając mój zakrwawiony palec na swoje usta. Przez chwilę przesuwa nim po swoich wargach, po czym rozchyla je, wsuwając go do środka. Nie potrafię powstrzymać jęku, gdy otacza go językiem. Przez chwilę tylko nim przesuwa, zlizując krew, po czym bierze mój palec głębiej, ssąc. 

Początkowo patrzę na to wszystko. Widok mojego palca znikającego w jego ustach sprawia, że wyginam się i wzdycham ciężko. Patrzenie na to zbyt bardzo na mnie działa. Więc zamykam oczy i skupiam się na odczuciach i to moje zguba.

Wysuwa mój palec, drażniąc skórę zębami, po czym znowu wciąga go do ust. Przygryza lekko opuszek, posyłając dreszcz w dół mojego ciała, przez co szarpię biodrami. On jednak zupełnie to ignoruje, zapamiętale maltretując mój palec. 

Kiedy w końcu wypuszcza go z ust i puszcza moją dłoń, robię jedyne, co przychodzi mi do głowy. 

Sam biorę go w usta. 

Tom wydaje z siebie syk i łapie mnie jedną ręką za biodro, przytrzymując w miejscu. Stoi tak przez jakiś czas, patrząc jak ssę swój własny palec. Drugą ręką rozwiązuje sznurek przytrzymujący moje spodnie w miejscu. Zsuwają się aż do moich kostek. Zostaję w samej bieliźnie. 

Nagle odsuwa się i patrzy na mnie z dystansu. 

― Doprawdy, Harry… ― zaczyna, a ja drżę na dźwięk jego głosu. Jest nieco chrapliwy, inny niż zawsze. I nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, że to ja do tego doprowadziłem. ― Nie spodziewałem się ― kontynuuje, a ja spinam się, obawiając się, co mogą przynieść kolejne słowa. On jednak jakby zupełnie porzuca pomysł powiedzenia czegoś więcej i zamiast tego łapie mnie za rękę i ciągnie w swoją stronę. 

Potykam się o krępujące moje ruchy spodnie, więc, robiąc kolejny krok, wyplątuję się z nich. Zsuwam również buty, po czym podążam za nim, co wymusza na mnie kolejnymi szarpnięciami. Kiedy staję obok niego po tym, jak się zatrzymuje, popycha mnie, a ja uderzam zgięciem kolan o łóżko i opadam na nie. 

Zaraz jest nade mną, niezbyt delikatnie łapiąc mnie za ramiona i podciągając nieco wyżej. Odpycham się piętami, by mu pomóc. Serce mi wali, gdy siada pomiędzy moimi nogami. 

― Już za późno, by się wycofać. 

Zamykam oczy na te słowa, oddając mu się. Pochyla się, a jego dłonie już wędrują po moim ciele. Jednym paznokciem znowu przesuwa po wcześniej zrobionej ranie, a ból szybko ustępuje gorącu rozlewającemu się po moim ciele, gdy dotyka jej językiem. 

Wyginam się, wbijając palce w jego ramiona, kiedy przesuwa wargi i łapie zębami mój sutek. Przez chwilę przygryza go, wymuszając na mnie jęk i już sam nie wiem, czym jest spowodowany. Boli… jednak to przyjemny ból. 

Jeszcze przez jakiś czas jestem w stanie jedynie wbijać z całych sił palce, próbując zapanować nad sobą, by nie podrygiwać biodrami, przy każdym pociągnięciu czy przesunięciu językiem po wrażliwej skórze. Z jednej strony taka bierność mi przeszkadza, chciałbym móc coś zrobić, jakoś się odwdzięczyć, jednak z drugiej, jak dla mnie mógłby nie przerywać. 

Wówczas staje mi przed oczami widok klęczącego chłopca. Mógłbym przysiąc, że słyszę dźwięk odpinanej sprzączki paska. Nie chcę, by było to takim aktem, jak gwałty, których doświadczył w sierocińcu. 

― Tom… ― szepczę, jednak nie przestaje. Odpycham go, szybko podciągając nogi bliżej siebie i nieco się unoszę. ― Pozwól mi ― mówię, sięgając do jego szaty. Nie porusza się i uznaję to za zgodę, więc powolnymi ruchami przesuwam dłońmi w poszukiwaniu guzików. Kiedy mocuję się z pierwszym, Tom prycha i porusza dłonią, na wskutek czego wszystkie odpadają. 

Uśmiecham się i zsuwam mu szatę z ramion. Kiedy opada na łóżko za nim, widzę jego rozmazaną sylwetkę. Jest chudy. Strasznie chudy. Przesuwam dłonią po jego zapadniętej klatce piersiowej, żebrach. Mam wrażenie, że mógłbym wyczuć każdą najmniejszą kość pod jego cienką skórą. Podnoszę się, by uklęknąć, po czym kontynuuję wędrówkę po jego ciele, aż docieram do krawędzi spodni. Marszczę brwi, szukając zapięcia, jednak szybko orientuję się, że tak jak moje, są związane sznurkiem. tylko ciaśniejsze. 

Nagle odsuwa się, by samemu je z siebie zsunąć, a ja w tym czasie schodzę z łóżka. 

― Gdzie…? ― Nie kończy pytania, bo wyciągam ręce i łapię go za biodra, pociągając. Rozumie, co chcę zrobić i siada na skraju łóżka. Dotykam jego nóg i przesuwam dłonie w górę, aż w końcu docieram do miejsca, gdzie spodziewam się bielizny. Zamiast tego muskam palcem jego członek. 

Nie wiedzieć kiedy, zaciska palce na moich włosach i szarpnięciem przyciąga moją twarz do swojego krocza. Przez chwilę jestem zbyt oszołomiony, by zareagować, ale kiedy znowu pociąga moje włosy, unoszę się nieco i biorę go w usta. Uścisk na mojej głowie tylko się wzmacnia, napierając na nią. 

Jego członek sięga mi aż to gardła i czuję, jak w oczach pojawiają mi się łzy, kiedy zaczynam się krztusić. Cofam nieco głowę, by złapać oddech. Przesuwam dłoń na jego jądra i ściskam, wyrywając spomiędzy jego warg ciche sapnięcie. Ale ono mi wystarczy, nakręca mnie i ponownie biorę go głębiej w usta. Gdy się wycofuję, oblizuję go językiem. 

Rozluźnia uścisk na włosach, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany. Masuję jego jądra w rytm kolejnych liźnięć. Przy którymś razie wysuwam go z ust całkowicie, po czym dokładnie oblizuję główkę. To dziwne uczucie wypełnia mnie, kumulując się w lędźwiach, przez co odczuwam ból od skrępowanej bielizną erekcji. 

To jednak nie czas, bym myślał o sobie. Chcę mu pokazać, udowodnić, że to nie musi być tak bezduszny akt, jak to, co go spotkało. Jak te kopulacje, których dopuszczał się ze swoimi Śmierciożercami przed odrodzeniem. Już i tak doszedłem dalej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Zawsze to było bezduszne pieprzenie. Uniesiona szata i ruchy jak u robota dążącego do spełnienia. A po odrodzeniu nigdy nikogo do siebie nie dopuścił. 

Ssę czubek jego penisa, aż znowu słyszę to sapnięcie. Wówczas dokładnie oblizuję go wokół, po czym przesuwam się niżej, starannie oblizując cały trzon. Pochylam się bardziej i przytykam wargi do jego jądra. Przez chwilę po prostu tak klęczę. Następnie biorę głęboki wdech, wdychając jego zapach. Wysuwam język i przesuwam nim po mosznie, jednocześnie wciąż masując drugie jądro. Kiedy kończę z tym, przesuwam głowę w lewo, sięgając po nie. 

Dmucham na polizany wcześniej fragment skóry i znów słyszę sapnięcie. To mnie zachęca i już po chwili znowu mam przed oczami główkę jego penisa. Ostrożnie zbliżam do niej usta, po czym składam pocałunek, nim znowu biorę go w usta. 

Szarpie mnie za włosy i zmusza, bym zmienił pozycję, podnosząc się tak, bym klęczał na kolanach, a on sam wstaje. Spodziewam się tego, dlatego jestem przygotowany, o ile można w ogóle być gotowym na to, by ktoś pieprzył ci usta, bo inaczej nie da się tego nazwać. 

Wchodzi we mnie krótkimi ruchami, nie dając szansy, bym pomiędzy kolejnymi pchnięciami nabrał oddechu. Staram się jednak nie krztusić, gdy wbija się aż po same gardło, a jego dłonie coraz mocniej szarpią moją głowę. Gdy wykonuje kolejne pchnięcie, równocześnie przyciąga moją głowę, wchodząc aż po sam trzon, a z oczu lecą mi łzy. Stoi tak, nie puszczając, nawet, gdy szarpię i już jestem niemal pewny, że zaraz dojdzie mi w ustach, kiedy nagle bez ostrzeżenia mnie puszcza, wysuwając się z moich ust, Wciąż jednak stoi, a jego sterczący penis dotyka mojego policzka. Drżę, unosząc dłoń, by przytrzymać go w tym miejscu, po czym poruszam głową tak, jakbym się w niego wtulał. 

― _Dobry, chłopiec_ ― syczy, posyłając kolejny dreszcz w dół mojego ciała. Nagle się ode mnie odsuwa, ponownie siadając na łóżko. 

― Mam jeszcze…? ― pytam. 

― Chodź tu ― mruczy, więc posłusznie wstaję z klęczek i staję przed nim. Przez chwilę na mnie patrzy, po czym łapie za brzeg moich bokserek i szarpie za nie, uwalniając mojego penisa. Rozumiejąc, czego chce, ściągam je, od razu pozbywając się skarpetek, po czym ponownie przed nim staję. W pokoju robi się ciemniej i w tym świetle nie widzę wyrazu jego twarzy, co dodatkowo mnie dekoncentruje. Nie wiem, czego teraz oczekuje, co chce zrobić. 

Nie muszę jednak długo czekać na odpowiedź, bo w końcu czuję ten upragniony dotyk na moim członku. Początkowo drażni wrażliwą skórę paznokciem, po czym łapie mnie za biodra i przyciąga do siebie. Moja erekcja ociera się o jego brzuch, kiedy on nacina paznokciem moją skórę przy drugim sutku. Pochyla się, by zlizać krew i tak jak wcześniej, bierze w usta mój sutek, przygryzając. Poruszam biodrami, ocierając się o niego i nie potrafię powstrzymać jęku. 

Zamiera. 

Jednak wbrew obawom, które momentalnie zawładnęły moim umysłem, nie odtrąca mnie, a wciąga na łóżko tak, że klęczę. Kiedy jednak już się na nim znajduję, popycha mnie tak, na wskutek czego ląduję twarzą w pościeli. Serce zaczyna mi walić. 

― Tom… 

Czuję poruszenie za sobą, kiedy jednak próbuję podnieść głowę, kładzie dłoń na jej tyle i przyciska, nie pozwalając mi na to. Drugą ręką ściska moje ramię. Jego penis ociera się o mój pośladek i wciągam ze świstem powietrze. To nie tak miało być. Nie może tego zrobić… 

Czuję nacisk na moje wejście i mam ochotę zacząć krzyczeć, wyobrażając sobie towarzyszący takiemu wtargnięciu ból. 

― Tom, proszę… 

Pościel tłumi mój głos, ale jestem pewien, że słyszy. Póki co nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu, wbijając tylko mi mocniej palce w ramię. Zupełnie jakby się wahał. Czy to możliwe? 

Próbuję jeszcze raz. 

― Tom… ― Jednocześnie pchając w niego obrazem, którego nie potrafię pozbyć się z głowy ― rzuconego na ziemię, niczym szmaciana lalka, chłopca i opasłego mężczyzny stojącego nad nim z opuszczonymi spodniami. 

I to wystarcza. Kolejnym co czuję, jest wsuwający się we mnie palec. Nie jestem pewien, czy miał czego użyć w roli nawilżacza, pewnie własnej śliny. Sam wzdycham z ulgi, że jednak nie chce mnie tak skrzywdzić. 

Po kilku ruchach dołącza drugi palec, a wkrótce trzeci. Mimo krótkiego przygotowania, wiem, że to więcej, niż mogłem liczyć. 

Kiedy palce znikają, nie muszę długo czekać. Napiera na moje wejście, wchodząc we mnie cal po calu, a przed oczami rozbłyska mi białe światło. Boli. Ale jest to ból do wytrzymania. 

Gdy już wchodzi po same jądra, przez chwilę się nie porusza, po czym wysuwa i wchodzi jeszcze raz. 

Sam zaciskam palce na kołdrze, nie mogąc wyrzucić z głowy myśli, że mimo wszystko, to tylko pieprzenie. Nieważne jak długo będę się oszukiwał, sprowadził mnie do roli naczynia. Nie robimy tego twarzą w twarz. Jest tak, jak ze Śmierciożercami. Jestem żałosny. Zagryzam zęby, podrygując biodrami, ilekroć we mnie wchodzi. W którymś momencie ręce znikają, by następnie znaleźć się na moich biodrach. Poruszamy się w jednym rytmie. Nagle znowu wchodzi we mnie aż po same jądra, po czym się zatrzymuje i spodziewam się już, że może dochodzi. Kiedy jednak się ze mnie całkowicie wysuwa, dociera do mnie, że coś jest nie tak. Podnoszę nieco głowę i nie zatrzymywany, całkowicie klękam. Odwracam się w jego stronę, ale nigdzie nie widzę czerwonych tęczówek. Ma zamknięte oczy. Unoszę dłoń i dotykam jego twarzy. Wówczas robi coś, co mnie kompletnie zaskakuje.

Przysuwa się do mnie i popycha. Mam szeroko otwarte oczy, gdy opadam plecami na pościel. Czy to możliwe…? 

Klęka między moimi nogami, tak jak na samym początku, po czym czuję jego dłonie na moich udach. Początkowo tylko przesuwa nimi, a ja jestem zbyt niepewny jego intencji, by się poruszyć. 

― Ugnij nogi. 

Jest wszystkim ,co mówi i zabiera ręce. Czyli jednak nie naczynie. 

Uśmiecham się, mając nadzieję, że nie umknie to jego uwadze. Kiedy tym razem we mnie wchodzi to jest dobre. Czuję jego wzrok na swojej twarzy i wzdycham. 

Próbuję sięgnąć po mojego sączącego się już członka, ale przerywa mi w pół ruchu, samemu zaciskając na nim palce. 

Kiedy porusza ręką w rytmie kolejnych pchnięć, nie mogę się powstrzymać, wyginając biodra w jego kierunku. Zarówno pchnięcia jak i pociągnięcia stają się coraz silniejsze i wkrótce nie jestem już w stanie powstrzymywać jęków, które mieszają się z jego sapnięciami. Czuję nadchodzące spełnienie i udaje mi się jeszcze zacisnąć lewą rękę na jego nadgarstku, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie. 

Przytrzymuje mnie drugą ręką za biodro, po czym niemal całkowicie się wysuwa i gwałtownie wchodzi, trafiając w prostatę. Tym samym wyrywa ze mnie coś na pograniczu krzyku, kiedy wytryskam. W tym samym czasie czuję gorąco rozlewające się w moim wnętrzu i Tom dochodzi z jękiem. Wysuwa się ze mnie, po czym na mnie opada, puszczając mój drżący członek, a ja korzystam z okazji i obejmuję go ramionami. Jego twarz jest zaraz obok i po prostu nie potrafię się powstrzymać, sięgając po niego ustami. 

Jest inaczej, niż za pierwszym razem. Drży na całym ciele w moich objęciach, a jego wargi z równą intensywnością co moje, walczą o dominację. Kiedy w końcu mu ulegam, mruczy mi w usta i naciska językiem na moje wargi, by wsunąć go do środka. Otwieram szerzej usta, jednocześnie nieustannie błądząc dłońmi po jego nagim ciele. 

To się już nigdy nie powtórzy i chcę wynieść jak najwięcej. Chciałbym nim przesiąknąć, poznać całe jego ciało, chociaż wiem, że nie zdążę. Dopuszczenie do siebie tej myśli sprawia, że jeszcze mocniej go do siebie przyciągam i przerywam pocałunek. 

― Tom ― mamroczę, bo powieki zaczynają mi ciążyć. ― Oczyść nas. 

Po chwili czuję mrowienie magii. Kiedy ustaje, Tom przesuwa się nieco, sięgając za mnie i czuję, jak kołdra usuwa się spod mojego lewego boku. Narzuca ją na nas i przesuwa się tak, że chowa twarz w zgięciu mojej szyi. 

― Wesołych świąt, Harry ― szepcze. 

Uśmiecham się, przekręcając nieco głowę, by pocałować go w czoło. 

Gdzieś na skraju świadomości, kiedy nie mogę zmusić się, by unieść powieki, czuję, jak przyjemny ciężar drugiego ciała znika. 

*

Kiedy się przebudzam, cisza mnie ogłusza. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do braku dźwięków. Otwieram oczy i w pierwszej chwili nie potrafię skojarzyć, gdzie się znajduję. Podpierając się ręką, podnoszę się i pocieram oczy. 

― Okulary… ― mamroczę i po chwili coś pojawia się w zasięgu mojego wzroku. ― O, dziękuję ― mówię, a kiedy już mam je na nosie i widzę wszystko dokładnie, zamieram. Tom siedzi na brzegu łóżka, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. ― Och. 

― Musisz iść. 

Przyglądam mu się. Wygląda nieco inaczej, może to kwestia tego, że jego wargi nie są wykrzywione w takim grymasie jak zazwyczaj. Może to ta dziwna łagodność w oczach. Ku mojemu rozczarowaniu jest już w pełni ubrany. 

Kiwam głową i wstaję, kierując się po ubranie. Patrzę na niego przez ramię, upewniając się, że cały czas na mnie patrzy i kiedy lekko się do niego uśmiecham, tylko kręci głową. 

― Ubierz to ― mówi, po czym rzuca we mnie jakimiś ciuchami. Odsuwam je, by móc się im przyjrzeć i chociaż wciąż nie jest to jakaś gruba szata, to muszę przyznać, że sweter jest dużo lepszą wizją, niż ta cienka koszulina. Tym razem czeka mnie dłuższa droga. 

― Dziękuję ― odpowiadam i ubieram się. 

Kiedy już jestem gotowy, podchodzę do niego i tak jak wczoraj, obejmuję jego policzek, po czym sięgam do ust. 

― Nie… ― zaczyna, ale nie słucham go. To kończy się zbyt szybko, nie może mi tego odmówić. Kiedy teraz o tym myślę, żałuję, że nie doprowadziłem do tego wcześniej. Może mielibyśmy te wszystkie noce, które spędzałem sam w celi. Zawsze więcej, niż teraz. 

Pocałunek jest krótki, jest obietnicą, że to się wkrótce skończy. Kiedy się odsuwam, łapie mnie za ramię i ściska, przesuwając wzrokiem po mojej twarzy. 

― Idź do wioski. Ktoś cię zabierze. 

― Nie musisz…

― Wynoś się stąd, Harry. Moja cierpliwość się kończy ― patrzy na mnie intensywnie, a ja kiwam głową i ruszam w kierunku wyjścia. 

― Do zobaczenia Tom. 

Tym razem mnie nie odprowadza.


End file.
